rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazuli Fulgur
Profile Name: Lazuli Fulgur. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Race: Human. Height: 5'7". Weight: "Last time I checked, I was about 150." Hair: Royal blue, running down to the shoulders. Eyes: Dark sea green. Appearance Lazuli stands at a somewhat muscular 5'7", with most of the 'bulk' being in his upper body. His skin is remarkably pale, to the point of looking sick. Sporting long and straight royal blue hair with a small soul-patch and dark sea green eyes, he looks like the sort of person you wouldn't want to become enemies with. His clothing is simple and loose-fitting enough to allow fluid movements in combat. Lazuli wears a sleeveless white zip-up shirt beneath a light blue and black jacket, with dark grey jeans and black boots to top it off. His longsightedness graces him in the form of a small pair of reading glasses, which seemingly always slip down the bridge of his nose. Lazuli wears a small black pouch on his person at all times, full of crystaline Dust to be used with Thundering Butterfly. Lazuli bears his emblem on the back of his jacket, and on the bottom of the pole Thundering Butterfly. Personality To describe him simply, Lazuli is a loveable fool. Although he often looks or seems disinterested and cold, his true self is very welcoming and relaxed. More than willing to put the happiness and safety of others above his own, Lazuli believes that the actions of any one person can make the world a better place. He's soft-spoken and somewhat gentlemanly, but far from uptight. Despite his light-hearted nature, Lazuli has a very keen sense of duty and honour; to him, the world could only benefit from another hero. This mixture of his free spirit and drive can make him an excellent leader and perfect for moral support. His attitude directly affects his fighting style. In combat, his first impression is that of an aloof and calculating warrior, while the actuality is a wild, hype-fuelled beserker. Preferring crowd control to precision, Lazuli will often find himself twisting and turning Thundering Butterfly into positions and styles that will give him the most breathing room. For unknown reasons, he often turns the weapon over into a "reverse-grip" and places the head of the axe to his thigh, mimicing the strumming of a guitar. Weapons and Abilities Lazuli's weapon of choice is a Varying Collapsable Assault Axe (VCAA) known as Thundering Butterfly. The pole of the weapon can partially collapse down for storage purposes at the waist. The weapon has two main gimmicks; its ability to shift between two in-combat forms, and its electrical properties. The latter is owed entirely to a lower segment in the pole of the weapon, where Dust attuned to electricity and lightning can be inserted. Lazuli needs to "reload" this portion of the weapon when it runs out of juice. The former -- and more unique -- of the two gimmicks is Thundering Butterfly's ability to shift between two forms. Its first form is the most common, where it simply looks like a regular axe, while the second is a much more powerful form designed specifically for combat. The blades of the axe flare outwards, allowing more electricity to jump between each blade. This is controlled by a bolt-action lever (akin to a common rifle) positioned towards the end of the axe shaft. Lazuli's Aura is steel blue in hue. His Aura is powered entirely by 'hype', giving him a considerable boost to his mobility, as well as a "360 degree vision" styled ability. This allows Lazuli to remain a constant awareness of his foes while fighting and respond to their location with hightened movement. Backstory Born as the second-eldest child to an upper-mid class family of six, Lazuli's life has been far from difficult. Living in a large -- and prone -- community subjected Lazuli to a world of hard work and purpose, where every individual was a cog in a grander machine of infrastructure and safety. This concept burned itself into his mind from a very young age, and has stuck with him to this day. Lazuli had always been intrigued with the world outside his 'bubble', and a small -- and failed -- attack on his hometown at age 14 is what spearheaded a decision towards becoming a Huntsman. With motivation in his heart and a greater calling waiting for him, Lazuli grabbed his life by the horns and dedicated himself to a single thought: I can help the world. His father, a renowned weapons smith in their area, aided Lazuli in his goal by designing and forging what would come to be known as the first "Varying Collapsable Assault Axe", as well as instructing him in the basics of self defence. Following his dream through would be up to Lazuli himself. From then, every spare moment was spent training and learning, preparing for a chance to do what he was 'destined' to do. Only time would tell if he'd succeed. Trivia and Derivation *Lazuli Fulgur is the property of Lie Ren... The user, not the guy from the show. *"Lazuli" comes from the latter half of "Lapis Lazuli", a blue mineral, while "Fulgur" comes from the Latin word meaning "lightning". *Lazuli's use of an electrified pole-based weapon is inspired by the 'Devil Arm' Nevan from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. This is further referenced in Lazuli's habit of mimicing a guitar while fighting. *"Thundering Butterfly" was originally going to be named "Thundering Azura". This change was made after the similarites between Lazuli's emblem and a butterfly were brought up. Category:Accepted Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Male